


keep it simple, soulmate (kiss)

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Sehun, Kai has the answer, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexy Kai, Something is wrong with Sehun, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Jongin hooked up with Sehun. Finally. It was so hot and intense that Jongin accidentally bit Sehun when he came. He didn't even notice it until Sehun showed up at his door, looking sick and told him. "I think I'm dying."
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135
Collections: Sekai's Grace





	keep it simple, soulmate (kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Grace for this opportunity.   
> I hope this is a beautiful surprise.  
> Enjoy the story. <3

** K.I.S.S **

Months of flirting; seriously it was the result of months of flirting that had brought them to this point of intense, hot and hell-ish moment. Kai couldn’t resist the sweet, innocent boy. For the first time, he had constant thoughts of ravishing the boy in the dirtiest way, but at the same time, he wanted to ravish him like he was meant to feel. The boy; someone Kai would describe as a combination of sweet and hot, was almost like a chili dipped in chocolate. There isn’t such a thing but he is something like that – sweet and tasty on the outside, and the sultriest being on the inside. He had layers of hidden gems which had Kai smitten – like a dog to its bone.

Thankfully, that one night of intense staring and a brave move, Kai had the beautiful boy on his sheets; sweaty, red and naked. He was so beautiful. No one looked as beautiful as he did. His soft gasps, desperate moans and melodious mewls were so satisfying. Kai loved to tease and he had his best time teasing, touching and bringing the other to the edge, to the closest in experiencing cloud nine. He never thought one could last that long but his sweet boy did. He lasted long for him – like a good boy, and Kai took his time to worship his soft skin and perky nipples. He even took the longest time kissing those supple, addicting pair of pink lips. It really blew his mind away; how can one own such beautiful pair of lips? They looked like roses but tasted like strawberries – perfectly impossible but it’s the truth.

It was a nerve wrecking moment when Kai pushed his digits into the boy’s tight snatch. The heat; nothing like a volcano’s, but enough to make him melt like an ice cream during summer. Sehun was his name, and even his name is as beautiful as he is. Kai slicked his fingers thoroughly for a smooth friction. He didn’t use lube. He didn’t want an artificial liquid to lubricate the tight hole, and as possessive as he could be in his life – he doesn’t want anything else in the tight hole except for him. So, he did what he knew would do the job; lapping at the puckered hole continuously, leaving Sehun gasping for air. He pushed his tongue in and out while keeping a firm grip on Sehun’s hips as he kept trashing on the bed, riding on the ecstasy.

No man could have such control over his body like Kai – he kept his urges controlled and patiently opened the other with his fingers. Sehun had to be loose enough for him or else he’d be in pain and that’s the last thing Kai wanted for Sehun. Throughout the painfully long process of getting him loose, Sehun kept trashing on the bed, fingers gripped the sheets so tight they turned white as his moans echoed throughout the room, and when it got too much for the other, Kai pushed his pants down and pumped his own rock-hard cock. Sehun licked his lips and stared at him through hooded eyes. It made Kai crazier, and without any hesitation, Kai pushed in and started pounding. Sehun adjusted well to his size, but his tightness still drove him crazy.

It was a spur of the moment. He was totally caught in his high as he pounded in and out of Sehun without any thoughts, chasing after his own climax. Sehun was on his edge too and knowing the other wouldn’t last, Kai pulled out and turned the other over; pushing into Sehun from behind. The new position reached Sehun deeper and his hole started clenching around the thick and long cock on its own accord, making it more difficult for Kai to move. He started to swell and grew bigger than his usual size. It was crazy – beyond words – unexplainable. Kai leaned closer to Sehun’s neck, wanting to warn the other but it was a mistake because Sehun’s fresh, sweet and hot scent drove him zany. It was there – their peak. Kai could feel it, and as he leaned to bite on Sehun’s warm skin, the gratification of reaching his climax made him pierced his teeth into Sehun’s skin and it felt like popping a balloon full of glitter.

  
  


\--//--

  
  


Since that night, Kai hadn’t seen the boy. He had lurked around the nightclub like a crazy stalker, gone back a few times in hopes to get the pretty boy back on his sheets but fate was against him. Despite that, he was firm, he wanted no one else, no one except  _ him _ . There was no other as perfect as the boy; he’d never had anyone who took him so well, so correctly. He felt like the perfect silverware; giving the nicest touch, complementing a dish in the best way possible. No words could explain just how ideal Sehun could accommodate him in every way. 

There was no way Kai could forget about him. But unfortunately, he knew nothing of him except his name and his pretty existence.

However, one day, there was a loud banging against his door. Being who he was, Kai knew instantly who was at the door and rushed to open it. He had been hopeful; that after some time, the pretty boy would come looking for him on his own. And sure enough, he did. Yet, when he greeted Sehun, the smile he had on his face promptly fell. The boy looked pale, sickly and weak. “What the hell happened to you?” Kai asked and helped him in.

A light brush of his warm skin against Sehun’s icy cold skin, Kai understood immediately he was the reason why something was wrong with the boy. 

“I don’t know, but since I left your place a few days back, I have been feeling like shit. I feel like dying.” Sehun cried, holding onto Kai with his dear life. Kai helped Sehun to the couch and cradled his head. He knew this gesture would help Sehun but he couldn’t bring himself to be honest with the other.

“I think I’m dying.” Sehun whispered, nuzzling his face into Kai’s chest. The gesture was so familiar to Kai; the nuzzling, caressing, leaning in, touching and soft mewls. Kai held him close and circled his arms around the other. Sehun should feel better soon. “You’re not dying.” Kai mumbled back and lowered his head to look at the other’s pink cheeks. He was getting his colors back and that relieved him.

“You don’t know…” Sehun answered as he shivered. “I was feverish, cold. I was burning up. I felt so hot as if my insides were burning, but at the same time, I was cold.”

Kai listened carefully.

“I went to the doctor, a few actually. I got medicines but every time I took them, I got worse.”

“What made you think of coming to me?” Kai asked, unconsciously circling his palm over Sehun’s warm back.

“I don’t really know… I just think maybe we caught something…” Sehun shifted to look up at him but he started to scowl. Lines appeared between his eyes and he looked baffled, “But obviously you look better.” He mumbled bitterly, “Nothing is wrong with you.” His voice cracked, “And I am sure, I am dying.”

“No Sehun, you’re not.” Kai reassured him because he knew. Kai knew what was wrong with Sehun and he avoided looking at what was pointing it all out. 

“How do you know for sure?” Sehun prodded his chest, “You can’t say that for sure!”

“Yes, I can.” Kai sighed.

“Why? Tell me.”

“Because I know…”

Sehun turned to look at Kai and stared questioningly. From his deep gaze, Kai understood Sehun suspected something and slowly, Sehun leaned back. He moved away from the couch, lips quivering in fear. His hands started to shake and after a few moments, he broke the silence.

“What did you do to me?” Sehun whispered, “What did you do?” he asked again, and when Kai tried to reach for Sehun, he slapped his hands away. “What the fuck did you do to me?”

“Sehun listen,” Kai stood and walked closer to the other, hands up in defence. “I can explain,” he said, but Sehun only widened the distance between them. Sehun was scared and being scared in his condition only made him weaker.

“Stay there!” Sehun shouted but crouched to hold his stomach, “Did you pass me a deadly disease!” Sehun asked, going into a coughing fit. 

Quickly, Kai rushed to Sehun’s side to hold him, “Don’t touch me!” Sehun yelled again and pushed Kai away harshly.

“Sehun,” Kai warned. He didn’t want to. But he had to and the effect was immediate, instant. Sehun shivered and looked at him, ready to listen.

“I didn’t pass you any deadly disease.” He said, lightly massaging the other on his shoulder. Sehun needed the touch; connection.

“Then, what did you do?” Sehun asked, his eyes filled with unshed tears. The shine in his eyes was beautiful, but Kai hated how they’re caused by pain, not happiness.

“I marked you, Sehun.” He whispered apologetically.

“What? What is that supposed to mean?”

“I am a Lycan, Sehun. A wolf shapeshifter.” Kai explained, already expecting the shock on Sehun’s face. There was only pure shock and nothing else. But slowly, his expression turned into fear. He moved and pushed away Kai’s comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Sehun…” Kai called, the silence from Sehun was somewhat frightening. He rather had Sehun shouting at him, than going silent. “What happens to me now?” Sehun asked in complete daze, without sparing Kai a glance. He kept his stare at a spot on the floor, lost in his own thoughts.

“I marked you unconsciously, because I was crazily affected by you…” Kai explained, but stopped to make it sound more acceptable to Sehun; a human. “Your presence drove me crazy, Sehun. Your existence. Your scent. You pushed me to the edge, and I had to have you.”

“Was it because of the attraction you had towards me, or the euphoria, that led you to marking me?” Sehun asked, surprising Kai with his question. The human stared at him, and Kai felt his wolf shivered in delight. The marking was doing its charm.

“The second.” Kai answered confidently, and walked closer to the human to have him close. He caged Sehun between his arms, trapping the other so he couldn’t run or move away. The smirk on his face forced a light shiver on Sehun’s strawberry pink lips, “You made me lose my control….” He purred into Sehun’s ear, eyes fixed on the other. “My wolf couldn’t control wanting you, to mark you, to have you…” he trailed a finger over the expanse of pale skin and a light gasp escaped Sehun’s lips.

“I bit you here…” he blew softly over the visible but healing mark.

“Kai…” Sehun moaned, hands pushing the other away, “Please…”

“Please what, sweetheart? I am having mixed signals here.” Kai purred, taking in the heat from Sehun’s skin, feeling them through his doubled senses. He could smell every bit of his emotions. “Sing my song, sweetheart…” he sang, luring the other to succumb to his charm.

“Please stop…” Sehun whined and pushed Kai away again.

Kai did take a step back and kept his eyes locked on Sehun. He looked at him, staring at every inch of the other’s burning skin. “You look a lot better now,” he noted.

“I do, which is why I am in my sober state,” Sehun said.

“You were drunk?” Kai teased and earned a glare from Sehun, “Okay, sorry.” He raised his hands in defence and continued to listen.

“What happens to me now, Kai? I need you to be honest with me.” Sehun said, walking away to make himself comfortable on one of the couches in the living room. Kai followed and joined him on the couch.

“For a wolf…” Kai started, first by explaining what it was like to be a wolf shapeshifter. The hierarchy and dynamics, relationships, and what it was like for shapeshifters to live in a society. 

He made sure Sehun understood: he was an alpha, top in the hierarchy.

“Is this why I am so affected by you?” Sehun asked, after a long explanation. After understanding Kai’s nature to dominate and lure, it was impossible not to believe it was pure luck and fate. He fell into a lion’s den; a dangerous but sexy lion. Kai shrugged, but licked his lips, “It was me who noticed you when you first walked into the bar.” Kai snickered, “It wasn’t me who affected you, but it was you…”

“What?”

“Omegas. Remember them?” Kai asked, checking if Sehun remembered about the wolf’s dynamics, “The breeders in the pack,” Sehun answered.

“Correct,” Kai answered, “Each omega has their distinctive scent. A scent that will lure their mate, the alpha.” Kai glanced at Sehun, making sure the other understood what he meant. “Each omega has a unique scent, and each alpha is attracted to a selected scent.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Sehun chuckled awkwardly, pulling his legs up on the couch, getting comfortable. “Because, that’s what happened to me.” Kai said with a smile.

“You walked into the bar with your sweet, citrusy scent filling the air, tell me how was I supposed to keep calm, Sehun?”

Sehun smiled and giggled, “You liked me.”

“I still do,” Kai looked away with a smile. “My wolf loves you too.”

The smile on Sehun’s face stayed like glue on a paper. He was giddy, loving the idea of someone falling in love with him and above all, someone like Kai. But, in a split second he blinked his eyes.

“Are you implying that I am an omega?” Sehun raised his voice and stared at the other.

“You’re not a wolf, Sehun. You’re pureblood human.”

“Then?” Sehun deadpanned and rolled his eyes.

“You’re just… extremely beautiful.” Kai smiled as he leaned closer, curling his hand over Sehun’s thigh. He smirked, noticing the hint of aroused scent from Sehun – such a typical omega behaviour. “So beautiful…” he whispered, leaning over and pushed Sehun’s legs down. He made himself comfortable on Sehun’s lap and leaned as close as he could to his face and locked eyes with him. Sehun smelled different – hot and turned on, sweet and spicy, extra citrusy, minty, and woody; almost an impossible combination, but perfect for Sehun. 

“Are you trying to seduce me into another round of sex?” Sehun asked, leaning back on the couch.

“You seduced me. It’s all you, Sehun.” Kai answered, and leaned in to the bite mark on his neck, to take a lungful of where Sehun’s sweet scent was the strongest.

“I am pretty sure it’s you,” Sehun moaned his reply, moving his head so Kai could have better access to his neck.

Kai chuckled and moved away, “Sehun.” Kai cleared his throat and snapped out of the trance, all of a sudden getting serious. “Here’s the deal.”

“What deal?” Sehun straightened up despite the heavy weight on his legs.

“It’s probably not something you want but,”

“Get straight to the point, Kai…” Sehun snapped anxiously and huffed.

“I’ll have to be with you till the end of my life…” he said, watching Sehun’s expression intently. Sehun looked confused.

“You’re my mate, Sehun. Mate in human terms is; partner, soulmate.”

The crease between Sehun’s eyes deepened but in seconds, they eased away, “And I cannot be away from you or else…”

“Or else…?”

“You’d feel the same death-like pain.”

“Hmm…” Sehun hummed, resting his elbow on the armrest, “This is complicated, considering we’re not dating.” 

Kai tilted his head in bafflement and sent Sehun a look, “Should we  _ consider _ dating?” he asked, using the same term. He never heard anyone use the word ‘ _ consider’ _ around him. It had always been a simple ‘ _ yes’ _ or ‘ _ no’ _ , but hearing ‘ _ consider’ _ made him a little competitive. He wanted to be dating Sehun. The determination bubbled in his veins and he knew his alpha wolf was ready to pounce on Sehun and dominate him. Yet, Kai kept his calm and waited for Sehun to answer. The consideration must come from Sehun.

Sehun watched Kai’s expression; his eyes turned dark for a brief second, as if they were challenged. But it didn’t take them long to return to their natural state, confusing Sehun even more with what the reaction meant. Kai’s jaw clenched as he waited for the other to say something, and then Sehun remembered; he had a question to answer.

Sehun cleared his throat and smiled, pushing Kai away so he had some space. He got up from the couch and took a deep breath, thankful for the sudden ease of air around him. Sehun turned to look at Kai, who was manspreading on the couch, and cocked his eyebrows at him.

“Look,” Sehun started and immediately, Kai perked up, “I am looking,” he smirked and -

“Stop looking at my dick,” Sehun snapped his fingers and gestured at Kai to look at his face.

“Fine,” Kai smiled and focused.

“We have to date first before I seriously commit to this relationship,” Sehun confessed. Sehun believed the dating phase would determine everything for them. He could learn about Kai outside his sexual abilities, know his likes and dislikes, and it was important for Sehun to have similarities with his partner too. He’s not an easy man either. At times; he’s moody. It takes a courageous man to yield through all of his emotions.

“Take all your time. I am right here.” Kai answered softly.

“And what if I end up not liking you…” Sehun asked, afraid of the possibility. Anything could happen. It’s not always rainbow and sunshine. They might not be compatible after spending time with each other. Well, Sehun could even hate Kai the next day.

“I doubt that, Sehun.” Kai chuckled, “I doubt you’ll hate me. I don’t think I could hate you.”

“Anything could happen, Kai.”

“Don’t you believe in yourself?” Kai could see the doubt in Sehun’s eyes and he sensed his fears. “If you find something unsettling about me, be honest,” he assured the other. Relationships such as theirs were indeed scary, but it’s not as frightening as what Sehun imagined, “Take it lightly, Sehun. We don’t have to get married tomorrow. It could be in ten years.” He smiled, “As long as we’re together and near, you’ll be fine. We’ll be okay.”

“You sound way more optimistic than I am,” Sehun huffed, and walked over to the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water. The first time he was here, he was offered wine. The memory; still fresh, tinted Sehun’s pale skin red. Embarrassment dawned upon him. Kai leaned by the counter and watched him gulp down the water, not saying anything.

“There’s another thing I should tell you,” Kai spoke after a long minute of staring. Sehun turned to focus on Kai after washing his glass and leaned against the sink, “What is it?”

“Since we’re mates, there are a lot of things I would know without you telling me.”

“What is it supposed to mean?” Sehun frowned.

“The mating bite links me to you. I can sense your emotions easily.”

“Then why didn’t you know I was suffering in pain all these days?” Sehun questioned, doubting the information.

“Distance. Also, the bond is only one sided; not as strong as a wolf and a wolf’s mating link.”

Sehun looked at his feet and sulked. He didn’t like how it sounded; their mating bond wasn’t strong because Sehun wasn’t a wolf. He nodded. “It’s okay. Now I know. If something doesn’t feel right with me, I’ll look for you.”

“You don’t have to look for me.” Kai smirked, “I am not letting you out of my sight.”

“Are you trying to be my stalker now?” Sehun scoffed but hid his smile.

“I have to protect my mate.” Kai answered with a smirk, taking a baby tomato from the fridge and slowly, pushed it between his lips. He watched Sehun closely.

“Oh yeah? By the way, I am hungry. So, can we eat something now?” Sehun rolled his eyes and walked away, only to be pulled back by the alpha. Sehun’s back met Kai’s front with a loud thud, and the other circled his hand around Sehun’s slim waist.

“You want food, or me?”

“Shut up, Kai. Food. I need food.” Sehun screeched and pulled away.

“Lies. I can smell your emotions, Sehun.”

“I. Am. Not. Listening. To. You.” Sehun yelled from across the living room and Kai chuckled, and watched Sehun called a delivery outlet for food. 

“Mate,” he whispered softly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank for leaving kudos & comments.


End file.
